You Belong With Me
by Lovestory'slurrver
Summary: My first fanfic. I thought this would be a good start for practicing to fit in. Rated T just in case! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic. I've been reading Dramione fanfics for two years and now I finally have my own account. I figured that a song with Draco and Hermione in it would make a good headstart. This is from Taylor Swift's song,'You Belong With Me'. Happy Reading guys and I hope you like it! ;D

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Harry Potter. Characters all go to the one and only, J.K. Rowling. And song goes to Taylor Swift.

Your're on the phone and you're girlfriend, she's upset  
She's goin' on about somethin' that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
She'll never know your story like I do  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer Captain and I'm on the Bleachers  
Dreamin' bout the day when you wake and find  
That what you're lookin' for, has been here the whole time  
(chorus) you all know )

" Pansy, I'm sorry for what I said, okay?" Draco Malfoy yelled in his phone. " I didn't mean that you were a whore! We were fighting and it sort of came out accidentally!" Draco hung up in frustration. He dragged his hand through his platinum white hair. He was tired of Pansy acting all dramatic when it comes to problems.

Hermione Granger saw the whole thing. She hated it when Draco was stressed out. And she also hated what Pansy Parkinson's doing with him. She pulled out her witing pad she uses to communicate with Draco and wrote, 'You okay?' Then gave him an apologetic face. He read it and pulledout his own. ' Tired of girl problems.' She frowned. 'How's Parkinson?' ' Awful. Absolutely awful.' He answered. Hermione wrote something on her pad she has longed to show him. She gathered all the confidenced she had and said in her mind. " Here goes, Hermione. You are gonna do it!"She held it up, but only saw his dark green and black curtains. She sighed and frowned. She was so ready to do it but her chance just blew away like leaves in the wind. She looked at what she wrote. It said, ' I love you.' She put away her pad and books back in their rightful places and turned on her stereo player to her favorite song. 'Actress' by Taylor Swift from the album, ' Speak Now'. She sang and jumped wildly to the rythm of the song. She jumped into her pajamas and grabbed her hairbrush and started sing it as a microphone. She jumped on her bed a sang the song loudly. It let's out the stress from problems from school and life. Especially about Draco and Pansy. She jammed up and down, here and there.

Draco was done studying for his Mathimatics quiz tomorrow and put away his own books. He went through the things he wrote to Hermione for the past weeks. He came to a page that said, 'I love you.' He sighed at the memory of it. It was just like what Hermione did to him. He wrote it and held it up with the biggest smile on his face but dropped into a frown whenhe didn't she her face. She close her curtains on him. He sighed and put his pad away and slipped into his own pajamas. He took a peak throgh his curtains and saw that Hermione's curtains were still opened. He laughed and chuckled to himself when he saw her jumping like a crazy rock star. She was so adorable and cute when she does that. He went to bed thinking of her and all the times she has helped him with his problems in life, Pansy, and school. She was kind, pretty, helpful, self-less, and loving. " I just wish that Pansy was like Hermione. But that's impossible. Pansy's like a leech on me." He said to himself. He slept dreming of Hermione while listening to her music playing from her room.

Hermione was still jumping. But in a few minutes, she was tired and turned off her player and went to bed. She thought about Draco. She liked him since 3rd grade elementary school. She just coudn't believe that Pansy Parkinson was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend! She thought of all those times she had helped him with his problems. Life, family school, girls,and about himself. She sighed and wentto sleep dreaming how it would be like if Draco and her were boyfriend and girlfriend.

x...x

Hermione woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She stretched and yawned and squinted at the sunlight coming from her window. She realised that she forgot to close her curtains last night. She panicked when she had the thought that Draco saw her jumping and singing on her bed. She calmed herself down reminding of what her best friend, Ginny Weasley, told her. If you panic when you just woke up, you would be all frizzled up the whole day. She dressed up into a red and pink T-shirt and her dark black jeans. She slipped into her black flats, grabbed her bag and went downstairs to her kitchen. Her mum made her pancakes with melted cheeze and butter spreaded outon her pancakes. Topped off with maple syrup. " Good morning, mum." Hermione greeted. " Good morning, 'Mione. I heard you singing in your room again last night." Her mother said. Hermione blushed with embarrasment. "Sorry." She ate her breakfast quicker than usually. Then she looked at her watch. 7:15am.

She finished quickly and washed her plate. "Hermione, that was quick. Are you in a rush or something?" Her mum asked her.

"No. I'm just hungry, that's all. I really didn't eat much dinner last night." Hermione's mother nodded. "Bye, mum!" She said.

She walked out the door and saw Draco sitting on a near by bench. She walked over to him and said, "Hey. You okay?" Draco looked at her and said, "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." They both laughed. "What are you doing here, Mr. Malfoy?" She said in a mocking way. "Waiting for Pansy, she said that she would give me a ride to school." Hermione just stared at him. She looked at his shirt then, his pants then back to his face and hair. He looked dashing today. He was wearing his original green and black T- shirt and black jeans. His hair fell in front of his eyes perfectly. His hair and skin glowed in the sunlight. Hewas as handsome as always. But then, Pansy Parkinson came in her brick red car. She pulled over and jumped out of the car and waved to Draco. "Hey, Drakie!" Hermione looked at Pansy and saw that she was wearing a purple sleave-less shirt with a short pink skirt that goes down above her knees. Her short hair flowed and carresed her cheeks. How could Draco like some girl who wears that kind of outfit? Hermione looked from Pansy to Draco. She couldn't read the expression on Draco's face. Pansy walked over to Draco and gave Hermione a scowl.

"What are you looking at, Granger? Wanting to steal my boyfriend from me? Ha, like he would even fall for you." Pansy said with a sly grin on her face. "Come on, Drakie. Let's go." Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed"Sorry. She's a leech." And gave her an apologetic look."Understood, see ya." Hermione mouthed back. She watched as Draco and Pansy jumped in the car and Pansy pulled Draco into a kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes as Pansy hugged him while looking at her and gave Hermione a sneer. They broke the hug and they drove off, leaving Hermione in a cloud of smoke and dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being late, guys. Had trouble trying to publish this chapter. To my new friend, CherriLuvsMusic, thanks for all the advice and happy notes! And to my other friend, pinkrose14, thanks for offering to be my beta reader! Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I will **never, ever **own Harry Potter. Or the characters, or the books. And I will never own Taylor Swift's songs and albums.

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you got a smile that can light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Whatcha' doin' with a girl like that?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer Captain and I'm on the Bleachers  
Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and findin' what you're lookin' for as been here the whole time!  
( Chorus)

Hermione was just taking her daily Saturday afternoon walk in the park, thinking about her Mathemathics quiz. She tried to remember all the questions from the quiz and trying to answer them in her head. She was so out of focus that time because of 'someone'.

Hermione was calmly doing her Math quiz when Ms. Coroz their Math teacher, called, " Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini!" Everyone looked up from their quizzes and turned to look at Theodore and Blaise. Blaise froze holding a paper under his desk, that was half way towards Theo. Theo froze too. "Busted", whipered Blaise to Theo. Hermione looked at the two boys then to Ms. Coroz. She looked like an angry boxer at the start of a boxing game, ready to punch her opponent 'till next week. "I already said to keep hands to yourself during the test! You will both recieve detention and seats changed. And I will take to your parents about this!" She yelled at them. "Lavender Brown, please stand up and get your things and please give me your paper. Don't worry, I'll give it back when you're seated." Lavender was on the right of Hermione. She did as she was told and gathered up her things and stood up. "Draco Malfoy, please do the things I told Ms. Brown to do." Draco did the same things as Lavender did. "Now, Mr. Nott and Mr. Ron Weasley, do the same." They did so. "Now, Mr. Nott will sit where Mr. Malfoy was seated. Next, Mr. Weasley, you will sit where Mr. Nott was seated. Ms. Brown will sit where Mr. Weasley was seated. And all that's left is Mr. Malfoy seated on Ms. Brown's chair." Hermione jerked up when they got their papers back and sat down in their new places. "Hey." Draco said to her. "Hey." Then, they went back to their quizzes.

Hermione was finished remembering and answering when she heard someone walking by. She stood up and walked carefully to see who it is. She laughed and chuckled silently when she saw a teenager walking down the street singing in a high voice and singing a really weird song with earbuds on his ears connected to his ipod. He had beautiful blond hair that fell into his face beautifully. His skin was pale and glowed in the sunlight. He had a gorgous toned body maybe because of foot ball workouts. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was the reason for her to come there in the park. He was the reason that she panicked after the quiz. He was the reason she was so happy yesterday when they where sitting together. She saw he was wearing a plain green T-shirt and jeans. They looked like they have been worn yesterday. It looked crumpled and worned out and had a medium sized hole in it. He look just right for me, she thought.

She can't help but think how Draco would even like Parkinson. She's not even helping him in anything. She remembered all those times during their elementary days when Parkinson would be chasing Draco around the playground. She still had no know idea why (so do I) she even done that. She would be on the swing set staring at them and laughing when Parkinson always falls down when Draco makes a sharp turn. She turned and looked around to see Draco sitting on a park bench not too far from hers and he was smiling. "Look at those beautiful white teeth." Hermione said to herself. "They could light up three light bulbs at home." She laughed at the thought of it. It's been a while since she saw it since that fight with Parkinson. He looked so smashing in the clothes. But he looks like a movie star with the smile combined with it.

She walked up to him and said," Hey, Draco. You look happy today. What's up?" He looked up at her and took out one of the ear buds. "Hi, Hermione. What did you say a while ago?" She stifled a laugh and sat done next to him and said, "Let's just simplify it. What's up?" "Just listening to some music. Music really does help take away the stress. Especially Pansy." He answered. He looked her clothes. She was wearing a white and pink blouse that showed off her curves. Then, he looked down at her pants and shoes. She was wearing another pair of blue jeans, just like yesterday, but different style. They were just a bit big but in a beautiful way. She was wearing her purple sneakers. Draco looked at her hair. It was tied in a loose ponytail. Her hair didn't look so bushy anymore with her hairstlye like that. Then, he looked at her face again. She doesn't wear make-up, not like Pansy does. Her face looked really smooth. Her chocolate brown eyes staring right into his silver ones. Her lips looked like it was never kissed by anyone in her life. In other words, she looked beautiful. He imagined him kissing those beautiful lips. Touching that pretty face of hers. Running his hands in that sweet scented hair of hers.

"Draco!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Yeah, what?" Draco said. Draco Malfoy has landed on earth once again, thought Hermione. She smirked, but Draco smirked better. Then, they laughed. "So, how's Parkinson? She alright to you?" Hermione asked him. "Well, she's okay." And, as if on cue, Pansy Parkinson drove up where Draco and Hermione were sitting and Pansy came over them. She was wearing a pink blouse and white skirt. It looked like the same outfit she whore that time yesterday but this time, she was wearing heels! It was hot pink like her blouse and the heels were 3 inches! Was she going to a party or something? Hermione thought to herself. If she's not, why is she wearing that ridiculous outfit? She walked over Draco and kissed his lips.

"Drakey, you said that we would go on a date today." She smiled at him. "I didn't say so! You said so!" Draco looked taken aback. "Oh, silly me. _I_ said that we were going on a date. And your clothes are... good enough." She said. She pulled him in the car and looked at Hermione. "He will NEVER fall for you, Granger." Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "Well, have fun, anyway. But, stop using Draco as your toy!" Draco mouthed to her when Pansy's back was turned, 'Same here.' And they drove off.

Hermione got off the bench and watched them drive off in the distance. I guessthere is no way for Parkinson to stop using Draco as her chew toy, Hermione thought. She walked in the other direction going home.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I was sick so I really couldn't think properly. This is the last chapter of my story. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Especially to CherriLuvsMusic for helping me with the dresses and other parts of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. But, maybe I'll ask J.K. Rowling about that. But the song is not mine. Go Taylor Swift!

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Hermione was walking down the corridor going to her Biology class when she noticed a lot of students gathered near a poster on a wall. She came over and stood on her tip-toe to get a better look. She couldn't see much but when a student moved to the left, she saw it.

_Spring Break Masquerade Ball Tomorrow Night_  
_It will be a night to remember  
Girls Attire: Dress, Mask, Shoes  
Men Attire: Tuxedo, Mask, Shoes  
Good Day to You All_

Then, Hermione was tackled by none other than her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley. She was wearing a huge grin on her face. "Oops. Sorry, Hermione. I'm just excited about the ball tomorrow night. I wonder if Harry would ask me to go to the ball with him. I wonder what I should wea..." Hermione put her hand on her mouth. " Gin, calm down. You're getting out of control already. Come on, let's go to Biology." "Alright." Ginny said with a sigh. She walked to Biology without Hermione. Then, at the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw Draco and Pansy where talking. 'I guess Parkinson got Draco already.' Hermione thought to herself with a sigh. Pansy had already asked Draco to go to the ball with her. She would have no one to go to the ball with. She sighed and walked to Biology with one minute to spare.

After classes, Hermione walked home thinking if she should even go to the ball tomorrow night. She stopped and just stood there. Then, she turned around saw Draco Malfoy leaning on a lamp post looking at her. "Well? What are you waiting for, Hermione? Pansy to arrive and to pick me up again and drive me away?" They both laughed at this. "So, Hermione. Got anyone to go to the ball with?' Hermione stopped laughing and her smile dropped back into a frown. "I don't have anyone. I try not to think about it, though." She said. "I also heard Parkinson already asked you to go with her to the ball, right?" Yeah, she was kinda over excited when I agreed. She just jumped up and down like a rabbit."

She snorted. "Yep. That's what I thought Parkinson would react. Well, I better get going. It's getting dark." "Same here." They both reached thier houses and waved good-bye to each other and entered thier homes.

X...X

It was Saturday night. 6:00pm to be precise. Hermione was in her room studying for her Biology test on Monday. She decided that she won't go to the masquerade ball tonight. She had no one to go with anyway. So, what would be the use? She wouldn't have fun. She looked at the other house through her window and saw Draco. He was already wearing his black shirt, black tie and black pants. He also had, what Hermione saw, a black and silver mask in his hand. He looked at Hermione and got out his pad. 'Coming tonight?' She looked at it and replied on her own. 'No, studying for Biology test. =(' 'Wish you were.' Was his reply and left his room. She went through her papers and saw 'I Love You' written on it. She had ripped that page out of her pad and she had no idea why she even done it (so do I). Her mum already bought her a dress. It was a long and flowy strap-less dress. It was light bubblegum pink and didn't have any frills on it. She sighed. Then, her mum called out. "Honey, are you going to the ball tonight?" Hermione thought of it for the last time. She thought of Draco. Then, it hit her. Draco belonged to her, "Yes."

Draco Malfoy was at the front doors of his school. He was going to go to the ball without Hermione. He understood that she wanted high grades in all of her studies, but don't all girls love balls? 'I guess Hermione is not like those girls.' He put on his jacket and entered. He saw a lot of students dancing and talking. He looked for Pansy in the crowd. Pansy saw it was hard to find Draco in a mask. Then, she saw a boy with blond hair. 'That's gotta be him.' Pansy thought. She ran over him and said, "Draco, you are finally here! I was waiting for so long." Draco looked at Pansy and saw that she was wearing a red low-cut dress with a large red, sequinced strap going from her left shoulder going down to her right breast. She was also wearing hot pink heels. She was wearing pink eye shadow, pink blush and red lipstick. She also had mascara, eye liner and a bit of lip gloss. Her mask was also hot pink with a feather sticking out. She was, in Draco's opinion, stunningly pretty, but wouldn't say gorgeous for his taste of fashion for girls like her. "Are you gonna ask me to dance, Drakie?" Draco looked down at her and said, "Yeah, alright. But, stop calling me Drakie. I hate that nickname." Pansy wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and dragged him to the dance floor and they both danced as the music started.

Hermione ran as fast as her heels could take her. She was gonna be late. She ran and finally she was at her school. She took a deep breath. And she checked to see if she was a mess. Then, she entered the crowded room. She blushed as boys stopped doing what they were doing to look at her. Girls looked at thier partners and looked at what they where looking at. They gasped and gave her jealous glares. She looked around the room and saw a girl with long red hair just across the room. Everyone, well mostly everyone ( because some where still staring at Hermione) went back to dancing and talking. She reached the red headed girl.

"Ginny, is that you?" Ginny turned around. "Oh, hello? Er, who are you?" She asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's me, Hermione Granger." "Hermione, you look beautiful!" And she looked at what Ginny was wearing.

She was wearing a pretty medium-length dress. It was red-orange and V-neck. It really made her hair pop. She wore red heels and two red rose earings. Her mask was light red with glitter on it. She was beautiful, to Hermione.

"You also look amazing, Ginny." Hermione said.

"Ahem." Hermione turned around and looked at a blond haired guy in front of her. He was all dressed in black."Draco?" Hermione said."Yeah, it's me. And you, Hermione, look gorgeous." Draco said. And he's right. Her dress matched perfectly with everything. She was wearing white heels. Her hair was tamed and tied in a bridal style bun with a few strands of hair hanging in front. She was wearing light pink eye shadow and red, shiny lipstick. Her skin was what every teenage girl dreamed of. She was gorgeous in Draco's words.

Pansy came over and said, "Granger, this is MY boyfriend. Come on Draco. I don't want to stay here with her." She grabbed Draco's arm and started pulling it but Draco yanked it out from her. "No. That's it. You keep dragging and pulling me like I'm some kind of dog or you're toy. You keep bossing me around and telling me where to go. Hermione is nothing like you! Hermione is sweet and caring and loving. But you, you are selfish and bosy and mean. We are through, Pansy! We are THROUGH!" Pansy gasped and ran away. Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Thank you." You're welcome" She pulled out something from her purse and showed IT. 'I love You.' Draco looked at it and smiled. And then, he pulled out something from his jacket. 'I love You.' They both smiled. Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss. Everyone clapped and wolf-whistled. Hermione broke the kiss and said, "You belong with Me." Draco smiled and they kissed once more. Sealing thier love as a new couple as girlfriend and boyfriend.

* * *

**THE END**

A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you all liked it. Please review. ^_+


End file.
